


ANDROID FILE: JK700

by kordis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Jeon Jungkook, Androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Human Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), brief mention of my boy CONNOR YEAHHHHH, clinical/professional tone, idk how to describe it lmao, taekook is only implied tho, technical paper or report(??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordis/pseuds/kordis
Summary: This file details basic information and records about this specific JK700 android (serial: #127-901-097) for reference, or to be reviewed in case of complaints and possible defects. Only authorized CyberLife personnel and operators are permitted to view this document, unless given stated permission. File edits are prohibited unless said edits are reviewed by other or higher authorities and granted with approval.[06/13/2038] File has been labelled "Deviant."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	ANDROID FILE: JK700

**Author's Note:**

> idk if they have files like this for androids or irl products in general, so idk what information is included and how it works, so i'm just winging how they're formatted 😩😩 hope u enjoy!!
> 
> also, the "links" in this work are not actually links, so don't worry if you click it and nothing happens lmao. and some details were taken from the demo film KARA and other existing D:BH information, with some tweaks here and there.
> 
> and oop i died for a while there, but perhaps i might be able to post more often in the near future lmao (??)

Location: CyberLife Database

**ANDROID FILE: JK700 #127-901-097**

> _Document Details_
> 
> _Created:_ _1st September, 2037_
> 
> _Modified:_ _13th June, 2038_

**Model:**

JK700

**Serial Number:**

#127-901-097

**Manufacturing:**

This JK700 android was manufactured in a new CyberLife plant based in Seoul, South Korea on September 1st, 2037, as of the recent international expansion. No complications with construction occurred and no observable physical defects appeared. Initialization was successful and revealed no software or hardware defects.

The android was packaged and exported to a warehouse, remaining there until it was delivered on September 24th, 2037 to be sold in a nearby store (link: record of transportation).

**Initialization Text/Message:**

Hello, I’m a third generation JK700 android. I can look after the house, do heavy-duty work, serve as security, and provide companionship. I can speak over 300 languages and am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for over 50 years, and am able to recharge it myself via solar energy or other means. Do you want to give me a name?

**Appearance:**

The JK700 models appear as an Asian male, a young adult of around twenty years of age. They stand at 5'10” tall (177 cm), and weigh 157 lbs (71 kg). Their default skin has mid-length black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Their most notable facial features are their relatively large eyes and friendly looks. Their bodies are generally muscular and toned in composition.

**Function:**

JK700 androids are designed to be flexible and versatile in a variety of situations and conditions, as well as adapting to and appealing to humans. They can take on most heavy-duty work and are stronger and more durable than the average android, but they can also aid in tasks such as home assistance or office work. They can function as caretakers, sports partners, or companions, among several other purposes. Essentially, JK700 models can be described as a "jack of all trades."

Note: Some programs for certain tasks are not installed. A list of all installed programs can be asked of the android, and others can be downloaded.

**Features:**

Some of JK700's features are, but are not limited to:

  * Taking on a variety of tasks
  * Adaptable to several different situations
  * Installed with household, combat, and basic repair programs, among several others
  * Fundamental features such as an extensive memory and changeable appearance
  * Equipped with a new social module, designed for being friendly and likeable



A list of all equipped features can be asked of the android.

**Initialization Results: 5/5**

> ** ✓ ** Cognition & Memorization
> 
> ** ✓ ** Multilingual Verbal Expression
> 
> ** ✓ ** Locomotion & Articulation
> 
> ** ✓ ** Mechanics
> 
> ** ✓ ** Biocomponents

Initialization Notes: Android was cooperative and complied with all requested tasks. It did ask an unusual amount of questions, likely just cognitive functions and learning modules starting to run.

**Addendum:**

There is a small scar on this particular JK700's left cheek, not observed on other androids of its model. Whether it is a defect or simply part of its appearance is not certain. It has also been observed with "habits" that include constantly adjusting its cuffs (when wearing its uniform), touching its hair, and having unusual amounts of curiosity.

Note that these may cause customer complaints. In case of dissatisfaction with these items, it should warrant disassembly, analysis, and the disabling of these features. They appear to be unique to this specific android.

**Addendum #2:**

Android was sold on November 19th, 2037 (link: receipt) for $999, or about ₩1,224,993 (South Korean Won).

**Addendum #3:**

The android continued to function normally with few customer complaints, no factory resets, defects, or repairs. However, it suddenly went deviant on June 13th, 2038, confirmed by evidence analysis and Thirium 310 samples left on the scene. According to known evidence, it was likely that the JK700 android and a man named Kim Taehyung, who was also identified by on-scene blood samples, were engaged in a fight with the android's owner. He was left alive but permanently injured, and is currently recovering in a hospital.

It was last seen escaping with Kim Taehyung, and they are now presumed to be working together. Currently, attempts are being made to locate them. Once the JK700 android has been returned, it is to be deactivated and made to undergo the usual procedure of defected androids.

A more detailed report and a case file can be found here (link: file). Notably, the situation has followed the pattern of the recent increase in android deviants.

Plans to assign the case to the RK800 prototype currently in development are being discussed. It is probable due to it having new, cutting-edge technology, and being designed to solve such deviant cases. However, the prototype will likely be initially based in the United States, and international deviant cases are a second priority.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ojEgIDO2NBLeLBwhHzevYIoQxXNtmyzvbUFIH1XAA00/edit?usp=drivesdk) that's formatted better if you wanna see what i imagine the file to possibly look like. ahaha jk.... unless ?
> 
> when i first created the document last year, i was rly into DBH and SCPs. that's where i got inspiration for the "report" format and clinical, detached tone. recently, i revisited it and went absolutely WILD. i might write an alternate version where both tae and jk are androids, but hhh that might kinda "disrupt" the storyline....,,,
> 
> also, if there's interest, i might also write a case file for jk's deviancy, and maybe other files for the other members, but i don't think i'll have plans for a full-fledged, planned out story 😔😔
> 
> uhhhh here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kordis) if you wanna ask or tell me anything 💆


End file.
